five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Albert's Diner: Chapter 1
Albert's Diner is a spinoff of FNaA, and a game by ZonicTheHedge11. Story "Again, the new local Diner has been searching for a new overnight cook", wow, the newspapers are crazy. So you applied at the Diner and got the job. However, the place is haunted, so watch out. Gameplay This game has 3 nights. The core mechanics here are the Fans. One in each room. To active them, right-click the cam button. An active fan reduces the heat and makes noise. The noise is used to lure the character, like Albert and Freddy. The room you're in also has a button that activates all fans, but requires to be hovered on for them to be on. This will reduce the heat, but also get rid of T0y B0I if he's close. You can also take a "Legal Pill" to deter Albert, but this has only a 50% chance of working. To win, just hover over the bake button in the kitchen cam to charge it up. Charge it fully to win. The fans drain power, and if the power is at 0%, Freddy attacks. Rooms Office Your very typical office. It's red, has a desk and a large hall in front. Only Albert appears here. Cam 1/Stage Uses the FNaF 1 stage, with Albert and Freddy poorly edited in. Cam 2/Party Room A better modeled Party Room with 3 tables and green walls. Cam 3/Bathroom Camera Disabled. Cam 4/Hallway Connects Party Room, Bathroom, Kitchen and Stage together. It's a small red hallway. Cam 5/Kitchen A small red room with tons of shelves, 2 microwaves and 1 fridge. Enemies Albert Albert is a small Roblox looking Minion with bacon hair. He will move from Cam 1 to Cam to 2 then Cam 4 before entering the office hall, where you can take a pill. While he's in the cams, you can turn on the fans to move him back. He begins on Night 1. Freddy Freddy resembles a fixed Withered Freddy. He will move from Cam 1 to Cam 2 to Cam 4 then either Cam 5 or the Office, and if he moves to Cam 5, he will move back and then kill you. To repel him, turn on the Fans on the cam he's on. He begins on Night 1. T0Y B01 T0Y B01 (spelled Toy Boy) is a Toy Freddy with a golden keychain and black sunglasses. He will randomly appear in the cameras. Don't turn on the fans if he isn't on cam 5 or 4. If he is, pull the lever that activates all fans and keep it like that for 5 seconds. He begins on Night 3. Endings Bad Ending Don't do all of H I S tasks on Night 3 to achieve this. The ending cutscene is the player in Freddy's suit. Good Ending Do all of the following tasks on Night 3: * On Cam 1, press H * On Cam 2, Press J * On Cam 4, wait until T0Y B01 appears and right click on him 2 times. * Take a pill while nobody is there. * Select these cams in order: 1 5 5 4 3 1 2. * Press H and J in the office. If you do, the ending cutscene is a withered Albert inside the office while some guy is screaming "CALCIUM DREAM" in the background. Oh, the place is burning too. Trivia * This has 3 chapters. * It is a sequel to FNaF SL. gtN: Category:Games Category:Zonic's Stuff Category:FNaA